Sir, I love you
by FelixFox
Summary: Joey despises his new substitute teacher and wants nothing to do with him...but what happens when he finds out a little secret of his that brings them closer than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it...

* * *

><p><p>

Ibeseeingyou's notes; Revised chapter 1.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

Summary; Joey despises his new substitute teacher and wants nothing to do with him...but what happens when he finds out a little secret of his that brings them closer than ever before?

Chapter one; Him

"Jonouchi! Get up lazy little sod!" Joey Wheeler heard his father screech around their two bed room apartment after coming home from his local pub at three in the morning.

Joey shot out of bed faster than you could click, he knew what he had to do and had to do it fast. So as usual he gathered his crumpled and mud stained school uniform, tatty bag and worn out shoes and threw them in his laundry shoot along with him self that would lead him to the laundry room below the block of apartments. He hated being in tight spaces so closed his eyes and held his breath as he shot down the small cube shaped pipe and landed into a pile of clothes. He scrambled around trying to find what he had thrown down before, he quickly got dressed, threw his bag over his shoulder and climbed up the plastic netted boxes to a narrow window that he climbed out of.

When Joey was finally out he didn't have to worry about anything else except where he was going to spend the next four hours. Usually he would hide behind the pharmacist but they knew his face to well and checked every hour to see if he was there or not, but Joey had to think fast otherwise his father would see he was gone and if he saw him outside of the apartment only god knows what he would do with him. Joey made an imaginary list in his head of all the places he could go; the park, the YMCA, behind the corner shop and when it comes to five, school. Joey never went to his friends house, mainly because they didn't even know what was happening to him and he didn't want to be a burden on them, Joey knew his friends never would come to his house when they have fights with their parents so he wouldn't do the same.

Joey started to cross things off his imaginary list; _I don't fancy hiding out in the park because that's where all the gangs hang around, _Joey thought looking down at the floor, trying to work some arrangements for himself.

_The YMCA will make a big deal out of me and try and contact and punish my father...so that won't help,_ Mentally sighed as he crossed that off his list.

_The shop _might_ work if I'm quite which I'm pretty go at doing,_ Joey smiled at himself, still wondering about looking down at the floor.

_I'm _not _going to school, _Joey thought as he sighed out loud. _So hiding behind the shop it is._

Joey approached the shop and went behind a gate that lead him to the back of the shop. It wasn't that bad, It sunk a bit from the bins, I had _some_ rat faeces and some broken glass but he had seen worse. This was perfect. If Joey could remove a brick from a wall when no one was around, round about this time, make the slot a bit bigger, get some money from somewhere, he could figure that out later, buy some cereal bars to put into the hole then cover it up with the brick. Simple! For now Joey had to get some sleep before school or his teachers would send him back to the school nurse and she could find out what is really going on between him and his father.

Joey woke with a bang sitting up from his slumping position he saw a man come close to the gate. He panicked, he knew the man had saw him so Joey had to get away from him and fast. Joey grabbed his bag and ran to the gate but he was too late, a dark haired man walk up to the gate, Joey ran into the shadows in some hope that he wouldn't see him.

"Oi! What the hell are you going here?" The man yelled.

Joey was about to step out and explain himself until he saw the man walk away from the gate and shouted at some kids. This was his chance, Joey ran towards the gate and slipped past the man bumping into him. _Damn,_ Joey thought as he shut his eyes as the man turned into him.

"Ey! Watch where you're going! Arse!" He mumbled.

"S-sorry," Joey said before running off hoping he wouldn't be late for school.

Joey sighed before opening the doors to his last lesson. English. His favourite lesson. Joey was no Casanova but he had a way with his word especially when he was around his teacher, Miss Winter, Joey wouldn't say he had a crush on her but he smiled when she entered the room, sighed every time she laughed and blushed when she spoke to him...Joey can't lie very well. Everyday when Joey walked in she would say 'Hello Joey it's nice to see you' She was like a parent towards him, asking how he was, caring for him and just generally being nice to him, she was more like a parent then his father would ever be.

Today was different, Miss Winter was not were to be seen in there very big but barren English class room, " Yug where's miss?" Joey said as he sat next to his tri colour haired friend.

"Haven't seen her, she's normally see her in form."

"I wonder-" Joey started before the door was opened by there head teacher.

Everyone groaned as soon as they saw his face. " Good to know your all happy to see me," Said Mr Sempai. "As some of you may know Miss Winter has been I a terrible car crash and won't be in school for a few weeks."

May people in Joey's class gasped and chattered at the new including him and Yugi. " So please make him feel welcome, your new substitute, Mr Kaiba," His headteacher finished gesturing towards the door.

After a few seconds a tall, chic man walked in with a brief case. He set in down on the table and opened it, making no eye contact with any of his class. He walked to the black board and wrote his name on it looking like something from the 19th century.

"Now if I hear any reports that you have been buggers you'll all be on an hour detention," Mr Sempai warned wagging a finger at the different tables before nodding to the mysterious sub teacher then leaving.

Silence, That was all that could be heard.

Suddenly breaking the silence was the bland sub teacher clearing his throat. "As you already know I am Mr Kaiba," He said tapping the board behind him. "And I am your new English teacher," Joey had no idea how he was going to concentrate. "Okay if you will turn to page...134," Joey totally switched off the this point, the only thing he was doing was completing questions in his text book and looking like he wasn't dead inside and out.

The end of the lesson came by like a blur, all Joey could remember was the sub introducing himself and nothing more. Joey left the room in disappointment, hanging his head he left the room quickly and hastily. Mr Kaiba stopped him as he walked down the corridor. "Mr Wheeler!" He called from the class room. "May I have a word with you?"

"See you later," Yugi said as Joey turned to face his teacher.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you or shout," The teacher reassured as the blonde walked towards him. " in here please."

As Joey entered the room Mr Kaiba closed the door and lent against it as if Joey was going to escape. "Yes sir," He said feeling the side effects from sleeping at the back of the shop. Sickness.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Mr Kaiba asked lifting his students head up lightly. "You seem to be out of focus."

Joey pushed Mr Kaiba's arm away, allowing his hand to fall freely. "I'm fine," Joey snapped. "I did everything you asked. I'm fine."

Mr Kaiba frowned. "Your free to leave then," He said lifting himself off the door.

Feeling a lump in his throat, he walked out, head down and left the building, not waiting for Yugi, he headed home and faced what he had to...

**Finished!**

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it...

* * *

><p><p>

Ibeseeingyou's notes; Revised chapter 2.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter two; Troubled

After Joey's favourite lesson had passed, Art, he left the school building in exchange for the school yard to find Yugi there waiting for him in there usual spot, shaded area under a blossom tree. That is what Joey loved about spring the most being able to sit under there while the blossom floats down to them, it look like a romance film. Not like Joe had feelings for Yugi but he always thought it looked so charming.

"What's next?" Joey asked.

Yugi scoffed. "Lunch has only just started."

"Yeah, I know," Joey replied waiting for Yugi to reply "Fine if you won't tell me I'll look myself," Joey plopped his bag in front of him and ruffled through it. "Ah ha," He said pulling out his planner. He flicked to his timetable. Joey groaned. "Science."

"Oh come on, you only groaned because Miss Winter won't be there...who knows we might get your favourite teacher. Mr Kaiba is it?" Yugi teased.

"No!" Joey snapped blushing about Yugi's remark about Miss Winter. "And I don't give a damn if that bastard is there or not...I couldn't care if he died right on the spot or died due to a paper cut from my work."

Yugi giggled. "I bet you'll have crush on him in less than a week, just like you did with Miss Winter," Yugi said, Joey stared at him as to say 'Shut up douche bag' "God Joey I'm only kidding."

"Your just acting like a child now and plus I would never date a guy, I'm just not that kind of person."

Yugi scoffed.

The rest of lunch Joey and Yugi spoke about normal things like how the game shop was doing, How grandpa's game shop was doing, cute girls they liked all the usual which made the hour go by like a blur and before he knew it Joey was standing outside, crossing his fingers hoping you know who wasn't there.

Joey waited for Yugi and walked in together sitting at the back of the class, trying not to look at the front of the class but a curious eye and mind are very powerful, Joey couldn't resist but quickly glance at the blackboard in front of him. No sign of him...so far, so good. Joey couldn't help but feel nervous as to who was teaching them, it obviously wasn't going to be Miss Winter who would normally teach his class for science as well.

_Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him, _Joey chanted in his head, hoping this would somehow help his chances of not getting him.

Mr Howard, Joey's other substitute teacher walked in much to Joey's relive as he sighed with happiness.

"Good morning class," The short, grey haired man in his early fifties said as he walked into the room holding a suspicious piece of paper. "Much to your relief I am _not_ teaching you today," As soon as Mr Howard said _those_ words Joey started to get nervous again chanting in his head louder and faster, occasionally mouthing the words. "Okay, today your going to be taught by, wait a minute Mr Kiba?" Joey sighed a sigh of relief, but straight after knew something couldn't be right for the look on the subs face looking down at the paper. "Oh sorry my mistake," He said chuckling. Joey still chanting crossed his fingers under the table, he even attempted crossing his toes, he would do anything not to have that god damn teacher. "Mr K-Kaiba? Yeah I'm sure I've got that right, he should be up soon-" He said, turning around but when he had done a 180 degrees turn he was there. The bastard, normally this a name Joey would give to his father, but even though Joey had only had him for a day, he felt a fire inside of him. A small part of his body that told him to hate the sub teacher, that was quickly taking over all of his body. "Oh well I see your here," Mr Howard turned back to the class. "Now be good Mr Sempai wants a good report off all of you," Mr Howard finished waging a finger at all the tables even some that were completely empty then left.

"Morning class," Mr Kaiba greeted, looking around the room locking his eyes on Joey. " Some of you may have seen my face before," He stated removing his eyes from Joey's. "But I hope those I don't know are just as good as some of you that I do know," He said smiling confidently.

Joey muttered something in Japanese, Yugi stared blankly at the blonde since he'd never been told Joey knew Japanese.

Joey chuckled . "My uncle taught me basic Japanese, I just said oh no because I dropped my...pen."

Yugi's expression didn't change. "Since whe-"

Mr. Kaiba coughed as if he was clearly his throat but then looked at the two boys, Joey and Yugi knew he was telling them to be quite. So they did as they were told.

"Okay I want you all to pay attention because I have been told to teach you something new, something that most of you probably have never done. For those of you who have heard of this you will be going into more detail," Mr Kaiba explained smirking as he walked around the room, he seemed more confident to Joey than he did in English. Science seemed to be his special flare.

"Okay you are going to be learning about radioactive decay," He said walking to the board. "Radioactive deeecay," He said he repeated writing it on the blackboard stressing the e in decay as he wrote it. "I will go over this as many times as you want me to, all want is for you to able to know what radioactive decay is."

Joey sighed, he was never good at the science specially physics, never has been. Never will. In fact Joey didn't really understand much about radioactivity at all, he really did feel like such an idiot at times.

"Joey are you okay?" Yugi asked nudging the blonde.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a bit...dazed and confused," Yugi said, semi-listening to Mr Kaiba.

"It's just...I-I don't understand any of this...it's all just a bit muffled to me," Joey explained.

"Hmm, why don't you ask for he-,"

"No way, not from him," Joey said gesturing towards Mr Kaiba.

"Are you two listening?" Mr Kaiba asked turned towards them.

"Yes," Yugi and Joey answered quickly.

Mr Kaiba grunted and turned away.

"Well do you want me to help?" Yugi offered.

Joey nodded.

"Okay well radioactivity is all around us like the sun sends radioactive waves which are called infra red rays and-?"

"Boys!" Mr Kaiba shouted making them both jump. "Pay attention!"

Both did so and stayed quite until some questions were set.

"Joey do you need help?" Yugi asked a very confused Joey.

Mr. Kaiba walked up to Joey and Yugi's desk, once he had reached it he put his hand over Yugi's book catching both of the boys attentions. "What are your names?" He asked.

"Y-Yugi," The tri colour haired boy stammered, he wasn't used to getting shouted at and panicked when he did.

"Joey," The blonde grunted, not looking up at Mr. Kaiba.

"_Yugi_! Don't let me tell you again," Mr Kaiba warned.

Yugi nodded as Mr. Kaiba turned away from their desk and returned to his own.

Both of the boys were silent for a few minutes until Joey nudged him. "Help," He whispered looking at Yugi with puppy dog eyes.

"Argh fine! Okay what question are you o-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, Joey! What is going on back there that is so important that it is distracting you from your work?" Mr Kaiba asked springing up from his desk making a loud screech as the chair dragged on the floor.

"I-I'm just H-helping Joey."

Mr Kaiba sighed. "Thank you but please just get on with your work, I'll help Joey."

_Damn it, _Joey thought closing his eyes as Mr Kaiba came behind him leaning a distant from his face.

"So what are you struggling with?"

"N-nothing," Joey replied, there was no way in hell Joey was going to let _him_ help.

Mr Kaiba grunted then let out a long sigh. "Why would Yugi be helping you then?"

Joey shrugged.

"Okay if you know what to do show me how to...to...erm show me how to treat cancer then if your so sure you know what to do," Mr Kaiba said, Joey didn't like the smirk he was getting from the brown haired teacher.

Yugi nudged Joey and passed him a note saying; _Say radiotherapy, you owe me!_

Joey closed his eyes. "R-radiotherapy," He replied.

Mr Kaiba sighed. "Fine your off the hook," Mr Kaiba said before striding away back to his desk. _I'll find out later,_ He thought.

"Thanks."

Yugi ignored the blonde.

Joey managed to make it though the rest of the lesson without Mr Kaiba 'helping' him, more like bothering him. As Joey left Mr Kaiba asked him to stay behind again. "Wow what a surprise," Joey muttered sarcastically.

Joey did so and looked at the sub teacher sitting on his desk looking through two books, one of which was Yugi's. Joey could guess who's the other one was. Mr Kaiba sighed.

"Joey," Mr Kaiba started before sighing. "Why would you copy Yugi? I thought you knew what to do."

"S-sorry I'm just having a bad day," Joey explained.

Mr Kaiba raised a brow before asking "Huh? Why are you having a bad day?"

"It's a long story," Joey replied, trying to bail himself out of the mess he was in.

"Joey you can tell me you know," Mr Kaiba stated getting closer to him. "Anything going on at home?"

Joey remained silent turned away "Joey if you need to talk to me about anything just come to me, don't be afraid," Mr Kaiba said putting his hand on Joey's shoulder.

Joey looked at his hand then at Mr Kaiba's face, indicating him to get off. Mr Kaiba did so and walked over to the door and opened it. "Your free to go."

Joey didn't have to heard that twice and shot out of the door as fast as his legs would take him.

Joey walked down the stairs leading away from the science block and to his locker where he found Yugi waiting for him.

"That was quick," Yugi stated leaning against one of the blue lockers with his arms crossed.

Joey let his bag slip down his arm onto the floor as he came towards Yugi. "That Mr. Kaiba is a nosey bugger!"

"Why? What did he say when he held you back?" Yugi asked moving his head out of the way of he locker door that Joey had just flung open.

"He asked if anything was going on at home. Why would it matter to him if anything was going on at home or anywhere else?" Joey closed his locked a flung his backpack back on his shoulder. "He's just filling in for Miss Winter."

The boys walked away from Joey's locker and exited the school building, not a word was said as they did, they only started speaking again when Yugi said:

"There isn't anything going on at home is there?" Yugi asked. "Well there isn't is there because you would tell me if there was, right?"

Joey chucked as his friends insecurities. "Of course I would," Joey lied.

Yugi smiled then the two fell back into silence.

R&R


End file.
